


Caught In A Change

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Community: citrus_taste, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Het, Love/Hate, Slight AU/AR, Smut, Spoilers, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set immediately after the season one finale.] While the Visitors loom overhead, Fifth Colony members Erica and Jack must face the possibility that Hobbes may be a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Title from '25 to Life' by Eminem
> 
> This fic was written for the prompts Voyeurism @ citrus_taste and _'He can't look away once he sees them together'_ @ rounds_of_kink

There was a lot that couldn't be trusted about Kyle Hobbes and for obvious good reasons considering his shady past and the file the FBI had on him. Though he had willing come along to help Erica and the others in the rebellion against the Visitors, they still kept an eye on him. Even Ryan, though had it not been for his concern about Valerie and their baby, he may have been able to spot the telltale signs that Hobbes was up to some suspicious behavior. As it was, Ryan had gone off after Valerie, the others unaware of the depth of the metaphorical shit storm Ryan had fled into. What was left behind was one lie upon the other.

Granted, they were all neck deep in this rebellion. From Erica going aboard the Visitors' ship to meet and dine with Anna to Jack trying to reach out to his congregation in hopes that he could spread awareness to even George's death, no one noticed Hobbes. It was because of this that he found it so easy to slip under the radar, stealing the other half of the research and making deals with the Vs to sell it off to them. Had it not been for the fact that Jack had seen Hobbes get in the car with Marcus, they never would have known he was up to no good.

Still wound up from the events that had occurred aboard of the Visitors' ship, Erica was less than hesitant to brain Hobbes the next time she saw him in their hideout. With Jack's help, they locked the man in handcuffs, arms over his head, a chain held Hobbes to the metal pipe he was cuffed around, and they bound his legs with manacles Erica had snuck out of the FBI's holding cells.

Jack threw a bucket of water on Hobbes and tossed the bucket so it hit the metal pipe the ex-con was cuffed to. Jumping and growling as pain flared through his head, Hobbes hung his head and tried to remember who had hit him, drawing blanks for a long moment before even realizing he was bound.

"Why?"

Hobbes glared up at Erica, blood had seeped into his eyes and he had to blink quite a bit, which killed the effect of the glare he had hoped to obtain. She looked so angry and clearly accusatory it almost made Hobbes feel guilty.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jack saw you get in a car with Marcus. So what's the deal? Whose side are you really on?" Erica was trying so hard to keep control of her voice, but she finally shouted as she asked, "Have you been against us this whole fucking time?"

Running her hands through her hair, Erica saw Jack step toward her to most likely calm her, but the blonde stepped away and waved him away. She wanted to be angry. Wanted to hold onto her anger because she was afraid and aside from Tyler, it was all Erica had. They had gained some time by her destroying Anna's hatchling soldiers, but it was blatantly obvious something big was going to come of her actions. The swarm of Visitor ships in the sky clearly indicated that. The risk of injury toward Tyler was now real and Erica was deathly afraid. This fear made her angry and vica versa.

She wanted to shoot Hobbes, but they needed to know. Needed to make sure they had the whole story because the Fifth Colony was already small as hell and with both George and Joshua dead and Ryan missing in action, it felt much smaller than it should have. They needed Hobbes because of his connections and abilities to scheme and plan, but if he was a traitor, then it was best to kill him before he could afflict any more damage to their cause.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Hobbes finally said, his voice calm but strained.

"We don't know that," Jack said, breaking his silence. "What were you doing with Marcus?"

"Information."

"He's one of them and very much loyal to Anna," Erica spat.

Hobbes looked away. The blonde would not accept silence and lunged across the room, standing over the tied up man. "Tell us what the fuck you were doing with him."

"Information."

Erica exploded. "BULLSHIT!"

Pulling Hobbes by the hair so he could look up at her, Hobbes felt the cold metal of Erica's gun press against the underside of his chin. "My son could die if they decide to attack us. I will not let my child die because a piece of shit traitor betrayed us."

"I'm not a traitor."

"Your records say otherwise."

"It's bullshit. Someone's been framing me."

Erica laughed. "Yeah right. Someone's been following you your whole life framing you every chance they got?"

"No. I won't pretend I'm a good guy, but I'm no traitor."

The cocking of Erica's gun didn't even make Hobbes flinch. He only stared back into her eyes waiting for her next move because he knew she wouldn't pull the trigger. And he was right. Instead she grimaced and brought the butt of her gun down on his forehead, knocking Hobbes out for a second time. She took a sense of pride in the red mark she had left and let the man's hair go.

"Erica, you have to calm down. If you kill him before we know what he's done, we won't know what to expect. Plus, if he hasn't done anything, we would needlessly wasting a much needed pair of hands in this resistance."

Jack had to be the voice of reason here because it was clear that Erica was out of her mind with emotions. They had all seen the Visitor ships darken the sky and were only thankful that they did nothing more than hover about ominously. Of course it sent most into a panic with worry because there was no communication between the V ships and the people of Earth. Erica was no different than millions of others, but she had to pull herself together or she was going to have a complete meltdown.

"I'm going to go out and see if there's any new news on the Vs. Go upstairs, throw some water on your face and try to relax." Placing a soothing hand on the blonde's shoulder, Jack leaned in and softly said, "Tyler needs you to be strong, don't forget that or you'll have forgotten your whole purpose for joining Fifth Colony."

The woman nodded mutely, sparing a final glance at Hobbes before allowing Jack to guide her upstairs.

***

Nothing had changed outside, but that was only a small relief because the eerie sight of thousands, if not millions, of Visitor ships was of no comfort whatsoever. It was only a sick irony that people that had previously shunned his beliefs about the Visitors were now flocking back to the church seeking solace and praying for their souls as the supposed 'end of days approached'. What was surprising was that for each one person that ran into church to repent for their lack of faith or to make sure they were in God's good graces, there were two people that stood outside the churches and mosques and temples and blamed their respected god for the Visitors' anger. It was both ridiculous and saddening.

"If this is the end of days, I hope the Lord forgives the ignorant," Jack mumbled to himself as he watched people picket outside a church across the street from where he stood.

Heading back to the hideout after several hours, Jack prayed Erica had calmed down and that Hobbes was more talkative. He also hoped that Erica hadn't emptied her gun into the accused traitor's head in his absence. Erica was nowhere to be found and the holy man headed down to the basement in hopes that it wasn't too late. He was relieved to hear voices when he opened the door and descended down the stairs silently, a precautionary leftover of his days in the military. The tones sounded calm, definitely not friendly, but not hostile. Coming to a stand still before entering the area where Hobbes was being held, so as not to interrupt anything, Jack listened.

"Before the Vs came, my life wasn't exactly perfect, but it worked," Erica was saying. "Tyler was pulling away from me but that was my own fault. Too much of me throwing myself head first into my work, I guess." A pause. "No, I know it was that. I should've been more attentive to Tyler and maybe he wouldn't have went behind my back and joined up as a Peace Ambassador for the Vs."

"Can't change the past," Hobbes said, slowly. It was clear he was thinking about something in his own past by the tone of his words.

"No, you can't." There was another pause before Erica spoke again. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"I've told you already I'm not a traitor. I was only collecting information."

"By talking with Marcus? Making buddies with him? Is that what you did with us?" Erica trailed off, her voice low when she spoke again. "Is that what you did with me? Gained my confidence to get me in bed?"

"Erica... No. It's not like that."

"Then tell me what it is like, Kyle, because I'm absolutely clueless."

"I was working my way into the Vs good graces. I want to know why they've been trying to frame me. I struck up a deal with Marcus, a bit of information for a bit of information."

"What information?" Erica's words dripped with distrust.

"Nothing about the Fifth Colony. Just... Some stuff about a guy."

"You're lying."

"You don't know that for sure. That's why you won't kill me. If anything goes down, you're hoping I'll be your ticket for safety for you and your son. Well guess what? You're wrong, ducky."

There was the sound of something hard hitting flesh and Jack could only guess that Erica had slammed her gun into Hobbes again. Just as he was about to go and try to calm the blonde down, he heard Erica speak.

"You son of a bitch. I should kill you. I put my neck out there to first get a hold of you and keep you hidden from the FBI and this is how you're repaying me? By being a dick when I need your help the most?"

"You're afraid, Erica. The fear is blinding you. I'm trying to protect you by putting myself in danger. We know the Vs seem to have some agenda against me, so why would I risk my life by contacting Marcus unless I was trying to help the Fifth Colony?" Hobbes speech was a little slurred, making Jack wonder if Erica had hit him in the mouth.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence that followed.

"I still don't trust you."

"You don't have to. Just believe me when I say I'm trying to help even if what I do is a bit... unorthodox."

"You mean sneaky and deceitful."

"If I told you what I was doing every second of the day, nothing would ever get done. You don't completely trust me and I don't completely trust you either. It's to be expected when I'm on the run from the FBI and you're an FBI agent."

"You're right. I don't completely trust you."

A chair scraped against the floor and Jack could hear Erica's shoes echo against the floor as she moved about.

"I should've just given you to the Vs when they first started framing you," Erica said, her voice low.

"Will you now?"

From that point on, silence reigned from the room and just when Jack was about to make his presence known, he heard a low murmur and a grunt. Confused, Jack moved quietly to the doorway and peered in, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Erica's back was to him, but she was crouched over Hobbes' legs and though Jack couldn't see their faces he could tell they were kissing. Hobbes' legs were loose now and he knelt one leg so his thigh could rub against the FBI agent's crotch. The blonde became breathy, her fingers in the prisoner's hair, running up his shirt, and loosening the buttons of his jeans.

The man at the doorway knew he should go, leave them to their own devices, but he was unable to look away, much less move. Perhaps it had been far too long since the last time he had been with another woman or just the simple fact that there was a sense of true beauty in the trapped and seemingly tortured individuals before him. They moved like they were in pain and each touch, each kiss, each gentle caress would heal them. As if one could breathe life into the other and vica versa. It was desperate but passionate. Erica rose to remove her slacks and panties and lowered herself onto Hobbes' erection and Jack could feel that moment of contact so heavily, it might as well have been happening to him.

Hobbes' face was pressed against exposed breasts and pale skin, seeking shelter from his misdeeds and whatever the future held. Erica rode Hobbes like he really could change her future, save her, save her son, save the world. They needed each other to complete their fractured ideals. Jack tried to look away, but Erica's voice was rising, her climax near and the Father knew he had to stay and watch. Had to see if their orgasms were as beautiful and sad as their love making. He didn't even hear the moment when Erica came, the world around him seemed to slow down to a surreal pace.

Jack watched the blonde's back arc, her head thrown back as she cupped the man beneath her closer to her chest. The prisoner's legs straighten out sharply as the woman's tightening walls sucked him in deeper and pulled him over that final edge. Still no sound reached Jack, only the sight of the heaving man and woman, Hobbes nuzzled against Erica's breasts as the blonde knelt her head to rest atop Hobbes' head. Then sound rushed back to his ears with a pop and Jack slipped away, silent and unseen. He prayed for God to forgive his voyeurism and for the erection straining against his underwear to go away. Just as he reached the steps to upstairs, he heard a final exchange between Erica and Hobbes.

"Is this the end?"

"I don't know, but I hope those bloody bastards give us enough time to get our shit together."

****


End file.
